


Informalities & Such

by AlienShawty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dialogue Light, F/M, Maybe OOC, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, jerking him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienShawty/pseuds/AlienShawty
Summary: A steamy afternoon spent with Marley's very own Wonderboy. Technically canon-compliant, but the storyline isn't relevant in this, since it is shameless smut.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Informalities & Such

**Author's Note:**

> I think Zeke is a really interesting character so far and he deserves some lovin'. Here's a one-shot starring you (the reader) and him :-) Warning: this includes explicit sexual content!

He opened the door to his living quarters and you were welcomed inside with a devious smile. Closing the door behind you, Zeke pulled you in for a warm, passionate kiss without hesitation. Returning the kiss, you placed one hand on his bearded face and the other on his upper arm. His hands were planted on your hips and they soon began to roam elsewhere.

“Well hello to you, too!” You greeted, breaking free from the kiss and his embrace. Zeke was briefly annoyed by the departure of your lips from his, as you were taken aback by his bold urgency. He hadn’t said a word since you entered his place, skipping straight to the action.

Taking a few steps back from you, he gave a dry and plain “Hi.” He scratched his ear with a finger on the opposite hand. “I just thought we were past these needless formalities,” Zeke explained.

“Greeting someone at the door isn’t a formality. It’s common courtesy, Zeke,” you stated in response to his terse greeting, beginning to remove your jacket and shoes. You placed your shoes by the door and handed your jacket to him. He hooked the jacket on a nearby coat rack.

“Plus, I already call you Zeke. That’s pretty informal if you ask me,” you added, moving to his couch to take a seat. You had a point—Zeke was the War Chief after all. That was a position that warranted much respect and formality from others. And of course you respected Zeke immensely, but any formalities were simply no longer necessary. Plopping down onto his couch, you raised your eyebrows at him, prompting him to respond.

“I suppose that’s true.” He answered simply, moving to join you on his couch. Smoothly shifting his body to face you, he leaned in, closing the space between you two. With one hand lightly tracing your cheek and the other gripped on your shoulder, you felt warmth stir inside you. Your lips met politely and dryly at first, quickly becoming impolite and wet.

Zeke moved an idle hand of yours onto his clothed crotch and began to glide it back and forth, eliciting a soft groan from him. “Mmm…(Y/N),” he whispered softly into your mouth between kisses.

“Is someone excited?” You questioned teasingly and somewhat rhetorically; the answer to it was evident through his growing erection. Letting out a brief chuckle, Zeke moved his hand from your shoulder down to your breast and gave a generous squeeze, a gasp escaping from your mouth. As his other hand relocated from delicately caressing your cheek to tangling through your hair, both of your tongues danced, lips moving in perfect, fluid harmony. Zeke broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva that connected your lips. He blushed slightly and wiped it away, evoking a muffled giggle from you.

“Take these off.” Adhering to Zeke’s command, you stood up to remove your clothes. You went ahead first with your blouse and skirt, then your bra and moistened panties. He also undressed, all while shooting hungry glances at you stripping in front of him. He took a moment to drink in the sight of you, momentarily entranced by you. Your clothes were spread across the floor in front of the couch, already an afterthought.

Zeke was sitting on the couch facing forward now, clad only in his underwear. A wet stain pooled by the tip of his member, serving as a testament to his need. You retook your spot on the couch next to Zeke to face him. You gripped his swollen hardness softly.

“Ahh, (Y/N),” he gasped, drawing in a sharp breath at the contact. Hurriedly, he pulled his underwear down and off to expose his impressive erection. Without delay, you worked your hand up the shaft toward the tip, down the shaft toward the balls, over and over again. Between pre-come-soaked strokes, you sweetly nuzzled his neck and collarbone with kisses. Pulling away from his neck, you took in the sight of him. He blushed, panting and groaning, just barely containing his pleasure as the sensations drove him wild.

Looking each other in the eyes, you used one finger to pet his sensitive slit, inevitably forcing more pre-come to ooze out. He threw his head back and let out a deep and rather loud moan. His pleasure was rivaled only by your arousal; watching Zeke squirm and moan was a sight to see. Flushed face, sculpted body heaving with deep satisfaction, gray eyes full of pure lust. _How sexy_ , you smirked and thought to yourself. Spreading pre-come around his tip, you stared deep into his face and bit your lip.

Leaning into him, you caught his lips in a kiss, allowing yourself to taste his pleasure. Sucking on his bottom lip, your hands continued to work his cock as his breathing intensified. “Do you want me to—”

“Not yet,” he cut you off as he grabbed the offending hand of yours. Truthfully, Zeke would let you jerk him off or even suck him off until he finished, but he did not want the fun to end quite yet. Or, your hand or mouth wasn’t exactly where he planned on finishing.

Both of you sat quietly for a moment, giving Zeke’s cock a moment to calm down before it took part in more action. It wasn’t until this brief moment that you noticed your own arousal. Reaching your hand between your folds, your fingers slid over your clitoris with ease. Rubbing lazily, you directed your eyes to Zeke whose gaze was already fixed on you, tracking your every touch of yourself with his own lustful eyes.

Each touch felt amazing; you applied more pressure to your clit, your own wetness allowing your fingers to slide easily over it. Your other hand found it's way to your breasts, alternating pinches and tugs on your erect nipples.

“Mmm...are you ready for me, Zeke?” You questioned as you slowly massaged your clit and fondled your nipple. You soaked in the sight of his hard cock; it leaned over, glistening beautifully and invitingly, just waiting to be rode. Zeke nodded hungrily in response to you.

Climbing on top of him, you lined up your entrance with his cock and slid down onto him. Zeke shut his eyes tight and moaned through gritted teeth as your wet heat encased his member. You were now face-to-face, breathing your enjoyment at each other. Taking a moment to adjust to his size, his lips collided with yours; the motion of them against yours fluid and fiery. Your tongues were allowed entry into each others’ mouths as they wrestled for dominance while you started your movements on top of him.

Gaining a steady pace, Zeke used one hand to rub your clitoris while the other traced over your butt cheek. With both of your hands on his shoulders, you moved in closer to him and kissed his neck, tasting sweat.

“(Y/N),” he let out a low moan of your name when he felt your tender lips dance on his moist skin. Moving his other hand to your other butt cheek, he rocked you on top of him. The two of you worked wonderfully in tandem, giving and taking pleasure to and from each other.

You sped up your rhythm and Zeke quickly caught onto it, thrusting upward into you. His hands worked their way from your butt and hips, greedily up the side of your body and finally, to your breasts. He rolled one nipple between his fingers and palmed the other breast, earning a whine from you.

While one hand continued to roll and tug on one nipple, the other moved downward to toy with your clitoris as you rode him. The rolling, tugging, and rubbing ate away at your endurance; you knew you would be meeting your end soon. You winced at his actions, twisting your face in sheer delight.

“Zeke, you’re so good!” Upon hearing your praise, Zeke stroked you faster and replaced the fingers working your nipple with his mouth. He flicked your nipple with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it whole. This compelled you to grind him harder, motions becoming erratic as you approached your end.

“Ahhh Zeke!” You sung his name in pleasure as you rode out your orgasm, bouncing on him in a frenzied manner. Throwing your head back, you choked out several more moans interspersed with cries of his name, your hands gripped tightly on his shoulders. Zeke was damn near mesmerized; watching your orgasm wash over you nearly brought him to his end.

Knowing he would soon be finishing, Zeke pulled you in close, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other on your upper back. He thrusted hurriedly into you from below, racing toward his orgasm. Despite still being sensitive from your own powerful orgasm, you couldn’t help but be turned on by his guttural grunts and near-feral thrusts. The noises he made were simply intoxicating. _So sexy_. Quiet moans escaped your mouth as he held your tired body against his, going in and out and in and out again. 

Zeke’s orgasm crashed into him with force, as he had your limp body tight in his embrace. Continuing to fuck into you, he rode out his orgasm, coming inside of you with a low, beastly groan that grumbled from deep inside him. After allowing himself to fully empty inside you, he promptly slid his cock out and the two of you rested on the couch, panting and flushed.

“That was incredible, Zeke,” you stated. He nodded in agreement, his lips stretching into a calm and content smile. A small bit of his come dribbled out of you, but you were too relaxed to care.

You rested your head on his sweaty chest as he delicately threaded a hand through your hair. Zeke was not a huge conversationalist especially after sex, but you did not mind enjoying his presence in silence. The two of you eventually dozed off after such an intense sharing of each other’s passion and pleasure, naked but blanketed by your satisfaction, as well as an air of relaxedness and informality.

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, I imagine Zeke as the 'strong and silent' type, not really that talkative. This is based on my interpretation of him and I have not read the manga yet, so take that interpretation with a grain of salt :-) and thanks for reading!


End file.
